


Let's Learn Together

by FanOfDanny (DaniellaRox)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Communication, Consent, Cuddles, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Girl Penis, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Sex Education, Smut, adora has a dick, adora has a penis, catradora, g!p Adora, sex-ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaRox/pseuds/FanOfDanny
Summary: Summary: Poor Catra and Adora know nothing about sex. Bow and Glimmer give them sex-ed, which they then put into “practice.” Full of cringey, uncomfortable, embarrassing conversations that every teenager should be given but isn’t. Light plot, fluff, smut, awkward first times. Also, Adora has a dick.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 499





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in a while, but She-Ra dragged me out of my graduate school abyss and forced me to write sinful but wholesome Catradora fanfiction. Please pardon the abrupt transitions, abrupt POV changes, and overall...lack of refinement.

***

The topics of relationships, romance, and sex never really came up during Adora’s time in the Rebellion. Even Netossa and Spinnerella didn’t volunteer any details about their relationship, beyond the fact that they were married. Everyone was so caught up in fighting a war and making plans for the next defense or offense. That, combined with Adora’s naivete and obliviousness contributed to her current predicament. 

The Horde certainly hadn’t provided the best sex education. The furthest extent that relationships were discussed was to forbid them altogether. Romance between cadets and soldiers were not allowed and were met with harsh punishment and separation of parties involved. 

Catra and Adora were once caught by Shadow Weaver. They weren’t doing anything racy, only cuddling in bed during one of their sleepovers. Shadow Weaver conducted a surprise inspection, although in retrospect Adora suspected that rumors were floating around that she and Catra were…involved. This wasn’t true. Neither of them knew what love was, only that they were drawn to one another and couldn’t stand to be apart for long. 

Nonetheless, Shadow Weaver tore into both of them about such “inappropriate intimacy,” especially from Catra. From then on, Catra made a point to sleep only at the foot of Adora’s bed, and only very seldomly. They minimized their tender touches, and instead replaced it with roughhousing, sparring, and playfighting.

Adora started to feel different about Catra when they were fifteen. She watched as Catra trounced another cadet in hand-to-hand combat practice. Catra stood over her defeated opponent, panting. Her fur was a mess of dirt and sweat, but her eyes shone. She looked over to Adora with a flashy smile, and Adora’s heart stuttered. 

“What are you waiting for?” Catra smirked. “You’re next.” 

Adora swallowed. Her entire body was humming with energy, and she couldn’t wait to get into the fighting ring and spar with Catra. She could still remember the buzz she felt through her body each time they came into contact with one another. These newfound feelings distracted her so much that before she knew it, she was pinned to the floor. 

Catra gasped from above her with delight and surprise. “Ha! I win!” A pause. “What’s gotten into you today? I think that was the fastest I’ve ever beaten you.” 

“I want a rematch,” Adora blurted, pushing herself off the ground. “Not now. Later, today. After dinner?” 

“Sure, if you want to lose again.” Catra stuck out her tongue. 

And lose, she did. Adora and Catra wrestled and fought for over an hour, each of them panting with effort and cramping from their recent undigested meal. Catra landed on top of Adora, straddling her and pinning her hands into the dirt. 

“Take…that…” Catra said between large gulps of air. 

Adora was too winded to answer. Whether this was from her exertion or attraction or both, she never knew. All she could think about was the weight of Catra’s hips on her own, the warmth of Catra’s hands around her wrists, and the blazing intensity of Catra’s eyes boring down on her. 

“Wow,” Adora breathed.

Catra pulled back slightly, brow crinkling. “What?” 

Adora didn’t answer. She simply stared up at Catra with a dreamy expression. 

Alarm suddenly flashed across Catra’s face, and she leapt off Adora’s body, landing ten feet away. “Uh…Adora.” 

“Mhm…? What is it?” Adora sat up, looking at Catra in worry. 

The other girl’s face was beet-red, and her heterochromatic eyes didn’t meet Adora’s. “Um…Your…” Catra’s eyes flickered down to Adora’s lower body before shying away. 

Adora felt it before she realized it. The unnatural tightness in her pants. She glanced down and saw a small tent. 

“Ah! Oh-oh gosh…um…I don’t…” Adora stammered, scrambling to stand up and cover herself. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay…”

“I don’t know what’s going on! This has never happened before!” 

“Adora, it’s okay!” Catra scampered back in front of Adora, holding her by the shoulders. “It’s not a big deal.”

Adora shifted uncomfortably. Her fit made her erection go away, so she slowly let down her hands. “You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. We’ll just forget this happened.” 

Catra’s soft grin made Adora’s body relax. “Okay,” she whispered. 

The next time it happened, Adora was in the showers with Catra next to her, as usual. The showers were communal, and oftentimes a dozen or so cadets would be bathing at the same time. Everyone had seen everyone naked before. 

But this was different. 

Catra’s body was changing. It seemed only yesterday that she was all lanky skin, fur, and bones. But now her body had filled out with thick muscles and curves. Her once-wild hair developed a glossy sheen, spilling down her back. 

Oh gosh, her back. Sturdy slabs of muscle flanked either side of Catra’s spine, creating a deep line. Adora watched, mesmerized as water slid down that divot, down, down…

Adora immediately looked away. It suddenly felt…wrong to look at Catra, despite her thundering heart. A strange ache settled in her lower abdomen, a heaviness growing in her groin. She looked down in alarm to see her penis slightly enlarged. The image of Catra’s back seared in her mind, and the more she thought about it the more the heaviness grew. 

“What the hell is happening?” Adora thought. She rinsed off as fast as humanly possible and dashed out of the showers, barely covered in a towel. She dried off and dressed at the speed of light. Again, her panic vanquished thoughts of Catra from her mind, and the heat in her belly cooled down. Adora let out a relieved breath. She couldn’t explain why, but these new feelings for Catra made her stomach uneasy. Not necessarily in a bad way, just in an unfamiliar way. 

A few weeks later, she and the other cadets were thrown into an intense, multi-year training course. The intensity of the regimen, the sleep deprivation, and the overall physical exhaustion made it easy for Adora to dismiss her “issue” whenever it came up, and it never (really) bothered her again.  
It was shortly after she finished the training course that she was promoted to Force Captain…and found the Sword. 

***  
***  
***

On the first night after the final battle with Horde Prime, Catra and Adora fell into the same bed in Adora’s bedroom. The cot was too small for two people, but they curled up into one another, basking in the warmth that they had been deprived of for years. Neither knew exactly what to talk about. They shared smiles relief, touches full of love, and put aside the hard conversations that they knew would come later. All that mattered in that moment was that they were together, at peace. 

At least, for now. The following months were a whirlwind of meetings, travels, and rebuilding villages across Etheria. Catra and Adora had little time to work through their traumas during their travels, and even less time to explore physical intimacy. Catra was inundated with the guilt from her role in the Horde, while Adora was swamped with her duty as the savior and symbol of hope. 

Gradually, Etheria recovered and bloomed. Despite the destruction and loss of life, a sense of hope blossomed in the air, with each individual pushing forward into a brighter future. Adora, Catra, Bow, Glimmer, and Micah finally made their way back to Bright Moon for their first real break since the end of the war.

The first thing Adora noticed upon entering her room for the first time in months was that Glimmer had the staff replace Adora’s cot with a bed three times as big. Cushy blankets and pillows were arranged neatly atop the bed.

“Oh…wow,” Adora blinked. “How did Glimmer get this done so fast?” 

“She can teleport, remember?” Catra said. She poked experimentally at the bed. The pink and purple colors were a bit…over the top, but she supposed it didn’t matter if all she was going to do was sleep on it. 

Adora pressed her hand to the bed next to Catra’s. “Still pretty firm,” she observed, slightly relieved. “Well, you know where the bathroom is. You can go shower first.” 

A part of Catra thought about how they used to shower together all the time as cadets in the Horde. But their relationship had changed so much since then. The intense feelings both had for one another came with a barrier. This inexplicable barrier stopped them from becoming too intimate, made them blush and feel awkward whenever one of them looked at the other with heat in their eyes. Catra didn’t have time to unpack all of her feelings right then and there, so she grabbed her clothes and slipped into the bathroom, alone. 

***

Adora was busy putting on her tank top when Catra stepped out from the adjoining bathroom. She was dressed in simple sleepwear, with her hair damp from her shower. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t join you guys sooner,” Catra sprawled on the soft mattress. “I could have been feasting, sleeping on nice cushions, living lavishly.”

“And you could’ve been hanging out with me,” Adora smiled, slipping under the covers. 

“Eh, that too. Hey, aren’t you going to shower?” 

“Too tired,” Adora sighed. “I’ll do it tomorrow.” 

Catra nuzzled into Adora’s chest, curling her tail around one of Adora’s thighs. Adora looped an arm around Catra, pulling her close. They lay there, soaking in each other’s presence. 

“You know,” Catra began. “It’s nice to have some quiet for once. Not that I have anything against Bow or Sparkles. It’s just not very often we get to be truly alone, with no village to travel to and no job to do.” 

“Yeah,” Adora began rubbing circles on Catra’s hip. “This is really nice.” She turned to look at Catra’s face and found two glowing eyes looking back at her. Catra was purring, the vibrations a soothing buzz under her palm. 

Catra brought a hand up and touched Adora’s jaw. They both leaned in to kiss softly. Small tingles spread on Adora’s face from where Catra’s lips met her own, and from where Catra’s fingers caressed her skin. 

They remained like that for a few more seconds, pecking each other’s lips a couple more times before pulling away. 

“Good night,” Catra whispered. 

“Good night,” Adora said. She snuggled in closer to Catra. It was some time before her heart calmed down enough to fall asleep. 

***

Catra and Adora spent the following afternoon training in the yard. Although there was no more war to fight, they both needed the exercise to keep their bodies in shape and work off excess energy. Plus, it was hard to give up the years they spent sparring with one another in the Horde. 

They finally plopped down onto the ground, exhausted after Adora managed to narrowly best Catra with a staff. 

Just a few months ago, battling Adora brought out the absolute worst in her. Anger, hurt, and betrayal had torn her apart, and her actions reflected all of those emotions. Now, with nothing in her heart but love for the woman in front of her, Catra couldn’t bring out that same drive to hurt Adora. Not that she would ever want to again, ever. 

“You got lucky,” Catra’s voice came out as a hiss, but her shining eyes betrayed her fondness. 

“Hm,” Adora lay on her back in the grass, grinning. “Are you sure it’s not because you’ve been slacking lately?”

“Pfft, yeah that’s it. I’ve let these princesses rub off on me. A few more weeks of brushing up and you won’t stand a chance.”

“Looking forward to it,” Adora said cheekily. “I hope you’ll include me in these workout sessions of yours.” 

Catra sighed dramatically. “I guess so. You’ve got to be good for something, right?” She propped herself up on an elbow, gazing at her girlfriend. 

Adora was wearing her long-sleeved undershirt (yes, the one that she had the Bright Moon tailors make a dozen copies of). The skin-tight shirt did a wonderful job of accentuating Adora’s biceps and firm shoulders. Catra would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little bit distracted during their sparring session. 

“What are you thinking about?” Adora asked. 

Catra realized she had been staring, and not at Adora’s eyes. 

“Um, you? Duh.” 

“Oh.” Adora blushed. 

Catra didn’t know why she suddenly felt embarrassed. Adora was her girlfriend, was she not? Catra was allowed to look at her, right? She couldn’t help but reach out and drape a hand over Adora’s toned shoulders. Adora instinctively shifted closer, putting her own hand over Catra’s. They leaned forward and captured each other’s lips. 

Catra’s hand slid down, her claws caressing Adora’s bicep through her shirt. Adora’s fingers traveled to Catra’s waist, resting at the indentation there but not going any further  
.  
Catra squirmed beneath Adora’s touch. She wanted something more, but what? Adora was being so gentle with her. And yet, Catra could sense pent-up energy radiating from the woman she loved. Adora’s hand was practically burning through her shirt. 

Acting on instinct, Catra licked Adora’s bottom lip before sucking it in and biting tenderly. Adora moaned into Catra’s mouth. The vibration shot electricity down her spine all the way through her tail. 

Adora didn’t know what came over her, but she pushed herself off the ground, rolling on top of Catra. Catra gasped, making Adora pause. She feared she had gone too fast and intimidated her girlfriend. 

“Are you okay?” Adora asked, easing up on her elbows. Even then, she could feel the heat between their bodies mixing together. 

“Yeah,” Catra welcomed the weight of Adora on top of her. The blonde was looking down at her with such adoration that Catra had to look away. Something about the sheer want in Adora’s gaze made her squirm, but not in discomfort. “Hey, do you…um…” 

“What is it?” Adora whispered. 

“Do you want to go back to our room?” 

***

Neither were exactly sure of what happened next. But they both found themselves rolling on top of the bed, arms and legs wrapping around one another. Their lips crashed messily, teeth bumping and saliva mixing. Which was weird, because on any other day Catra would have wrinkled her brow at how gross that sounded. But in the moment, being with Adora in this way was sending tingles from her chest to her stomach. Catra became vaguely aware that something solid was pressing against the inside of her leg. She must have paused for too long, because Adora seemed to realize her distraction. 

“Oof, sorry about that,” Adora said hurriedly. She hoisted Catra’s hips up, creating space between them.

“Put me back down, dummy,” Catra laughed, brushing her fingers against Adora’s wrists. “It’s okay. I would like to keep going…if that’s what you want.” 

Adora sucked in a breath. “Y-yeah. I want – I mean, yeah, that sounds good.” She eased Catra back down. 

“Very eloquent.” Catra kissed Adora softly, caressing her face on either side. The thickness in Adora’s pants pressed between Catra’s legs, sending waves of desire rushing through her. Catra had this overwhelming urge to rock her hips against Adora’s. 

So she did. The effect was so overwhelming that both of them let out a groan. 

The slight throbbing between Catra’s legs was undeniably pleasurable, and if the bulge in Adora’s pants was anything to go by, she was feeling the same way. 

“Ugh…what the hell is happening?” Catra asked, propping herself on her elbows above Adora. 

Below her, Adora was flushed down to her neck. “I-I don’t know.” 

“Should we…keep going?” 

They were pressed against each other, and the pressure was driving them both mad. 

Adora’s hips thrust up involuntarily against Catra’s. “Mhm…Yes…I think?” Her hands slid from Catra’s back to her waist. 

Catra sat up, resting her palms against Adora’s stomach. She ground down again, pressing her sensitive area against Adora. 

“Oh fuck.” Catra wasn’t sure which one of them had cursed, or if they both did. Her hips moved experimentally a few times before picking up a steady rhythm. Adora’s hardness pressed perfectly against a spot that made her quiver. Catra rubbed her palms over Adora’s abs. Her entire body burned, wanting more, more, more of…what, she wasn’t sure. 

Adora was a mess beneath her. Her hair stuck to her red face, her eyes glazed over, her mouth open in light pants. “Oh gosh…Catra, please keep going.” Adora’s fingers dug into Catra’s waist, urging her on. 

There was suddenly a lot less friction between them. Catra’s underwear was slick, and although they were both fully clothed it was still easy to glide over Adora’s length. 

An ache built in Catra’s core. She sped up the pace, not knowing exactly what she was chasing. All she knew was that her body craved more of whatever she was doing – craved more Adora. The throbbing reached an unbearable point, and Catra felt something burst from her loins, an intensity that had her mewling. Something between her legs was pulsing, and each pulse sent a wave of pleasure washing over her. 

She gazed down at Adora, whose eyes were squeezed shut. Through her haze of pleasure, Catra was vaguely aware that Adora was moaning too, and thrusting up against her. 

After a few moments, the high passed. Catra was left completely winded, with watery legs and frazzled hair. She gasped, falling on top of Adora. “What the hell just happened?”  
Adora seemed unable to respond. She gazed up at Catra with a dopey expression. Catra leaned down to kiss her. Her dork was absolutely beet red, covered with a light sheen of sweat, but somehow still managed to look irresistible. 

They lay there for a minute until Catra became painfully aware of the amount of wetness between them. Her underwear and pants were soaked through. Much to her embarrassment, there was even a giant splotch on the front of Adora’s pants.

“Oh shit,” Catra sat up quickly. “I made a mess on you. I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Adora blushed, looking away. “Um…actually, I think most of that was from me.” 

Catra blinked. “Wow…really?” 

Adora propped herself up on her elbows. “Yeah. I’m not really sure what happened, but when you were…rubbing on me, it felt really, really amazing. And then…” Adora trailed off, not meeting Catra’s eyes. 

“Then what?” 

“Some sort of liquid started coming out of my…you know.” 

Catra leapt off Adora’s body. “Holy shit! Did I break it? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?” 

“No, no!” Adora sat up quickly, grabbing Catra’s flailing arms. “I’m perfectly fine!”

“You’re fine?” Catra narrowed her eyes. “So, what, did you urinate or something?”

Adora made an indignant noise. “I did NOT urinate!” 

“So how do you explain…” Catra gestured to her crotch. “All this?” 

“I don’t know.” Adora lifted the waistband of her pants and took a peek underneath. “It’s not blood, and it’s not pee either. It’s some sort of…” she wrinkled her nose. “Whitish goop.” 

“Weird.” Catra stood up and examined her own underwear. “I also got my underwear wet while we were…doing whatever it was we were doing. But it doesn’t seem to be as much as you.” 

“Very weird,” Adora echoed. “Any idea what’s going on?”

“Nope,” Catra shrugged. 

“Maybe we can ask Glimmer and Bow? This is probably one of those things that everyone on Etheria knows about, except people who were raised in the Horde.” 

Catra frowned. “Uh…” 

Something about what they just did felt…strangely private. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell other people about these activities. Not that she had any idea what they were doing. Just that it felt like something to be shared only between her and Adora. But Adora was looking at her with that sweet hopeful expression, so Catra supposed it wasn’t such a big deal to ask their close friends for advice. 

“Sure, why not?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: An extremely cringey and awkward conversation lies ahead. Seriously, it is so cringey and awkward that I felt embarrassed writing it, and even more embarrassed re-reading it. But oh well...we all must play our part to reduce the stigma and taboo surrounding sex, eh?

Chapter 2:

***

A couple of days passed, and Adora found herself sitting at the breakfast table with Bow. The two of them were alone; Glimmer had an important meeting early that morning, and Catra was sleeping in. 

“Check this out,” Bow was saying. “I’ve created arrows that can turn into parachutes!”

Adora laughed. “Those must be really big arrows.”

“Nah, they’re just really small parachutes.” Bow fiddled with a sleek shaft in hand, loading it with a neatly folded up piece of fabric. “The next time Glimmer and I go out I’m going to shoot a bunch of these up in the air. They’ll be loaded with small gifts and cool trinkets for her.” 

“Bow, that’s so sweet!” 

“Speaking of dates, how are things with you and Catra?” 

Adora suddenly became very interested in the plate of food in front of her. “It’s going well. Really well, in fact.” 

Bow cocked his head. “Uh, great! This is the first relationship for both of you, right? I’m guessing the Horde didn’t really encourage dating?” 

Adora grimaced, poking at her meal. “Yeah, about that. There are some things I wanted to ask you and Glimmer about.” 

“Is something wrong?” Bow instantly put his arrows down and scooted closer. 

“No. At least, I don’t think so. But something weird has been happening. Whenever Catra and I are close, my body gets all hot and tingly, and…” 

Bow’s eyes shot open, his face morphing into embarrassment. “Stop right there, Adora! Let me talk to Glimmer for a second, and I’ll be right back. Stay here.” 

“Oh, um, ok,” Adora stammered. But Bow was already gone. 

***

“So, what’s up, Sparkles?” 

Catra and Glimmer strolled alongside one another in the Gardens of Bright Moon. The vibrant flowers blinded Catra, and the deluge of sweets smells overwhelmed her sensitive nostrils. 

“Bow told me that you and Adora had some questions about your relationship. Bow is talking to Adora right now, and I thought I’d have a chat with you.” 

“Uh…okay? I don’t see why we needed to split up for this.”

Glimmer chuckled. “Well, this topic might be a bit uncomfortable to discuss in a group setting, so we thought it’d be easier to have one-on-one conversations.” 

“Sure, whatever. Just hit me.” 

***

Bow and Adora sat cross-legged across from one another on the floor of Adora’s room. 

“Adora, when you really, really love someone – and I mean, in a different way than with your friends – you might develop these…feelings.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Adora grinned. “I have a lot of feelings for Catra.”

“I know you do,” Bow said gently. “But the feelings I’m talking about are ones that you might get when you’re hugging her or kissing her.” 

“Yeah, I do get weird feelings when we do those things.” 

“Can you describe it to me?” Bow asked. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page here.” 

“Sure,” Adora’s brow wrinkled in thought. “This didn’t really start happening until recently, when we got back to Bright Moon and we had more time to just…well, kiss and stuff. Whenever Catra and I are kissing a lot, or cuddling close, I just feel…very hot. Like, I start sweating a bit, and my stomach gets all weird and flippy, and my heart pounds fast.” 

Bow shifted a bit uncomfortably, but his reassuring smile didn’t wane. “Adora, what you’re describing is arousal.”

“Arousal?”

“Excitement, basically. When people get physically close to someone they love romantically, they can experience all of those reactions you just described, and more. I feel very similar things when I’m with Glimmer.”

“And this only happens with people who love each other…you know, in the way that you and Glimmer and Catra and I love each other?”

“Exactly.”

***

As Glimmer went on a long, winded spiel about romantic desires, Catra remembered the few awkward encounters with Adora in their teenage years, and their recent heated moments. The pieces started coming together. It took Catra a moment to realize that Glimmer had stopped speaking, and was now standing silently in front of her, waiting for a response. 

Catra said, “What do you mean…touch each other?” 

“Well, two lovers can touch each other anywhere they want, anywhere that they’re both comfortable with.” Glimmer wrung her hands a bit. “…But…the area that is the most sensitive is right between your legs.”

Catra stilled. She had an inkling of what Glimmer was talking about, but wanted to play dumb. “You’re not making any sense here, Sparkles.” 

Glimmer coughed, gearing herself up before speaking very quickly. “Two people can get physically intimate and pleasure each other by touching. Meaning, you make each other feel good. So good, in fact, that when you reach the peak of this pleasure, it’s called an orgasm. Usually, this can only be achieved if you touch someone in their genitals. For instance, you have a vagina. If you get really sexually excited, you might feel it getting wetter. In Adora’s case, she has a penis, which would get hard when she’s aroused. If you rub it enough, you’ll make her feel very good, she’ll have an orgasm (also called coming) and she’ll squirt out a bunch of white stuff and…”

“Ah, so that’s what that was,” Catra said to herself. 

“What? Never mind, I don’t want to know.” 

“Hold up!” Catra practically shouted. “How do you know about all this? Did you touch her like that?”

“Oh gosh, hell no!” Glimmer groaned. “Calm down, Catra. I’m just giving you the facts here.” 

“And how do YOU know Adora has a penis?”

“Well it’s not exactly subtle!” 

Catra huffed, crossing her arms. “Alright, whatever. Go on.” 

***

Adora’s pursed her lips. “So…what exactly is the point? Why do we feel all of those things? I already love Catra, so why do I feel so different when we touch each other? Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s just…strange.” 

“Ah…” Bow scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “You see Adora, there are certain activities that couples can enjoy with each other. They can touch each other and make each other feel good. It brings you closer to the person you love, and in some cases, you can produce children.”

“Wait, WHAT?” Adora’s eyes bulged out. “Where do children come into this?”

Bow waved his hands in front of him. “Okay, clearly I need to back up a bit.” 

***

Glimmer explained, “One way to have kids is if a person with a penis ejaculates into the vagina of another person. If that person has a womb, then a baby may start growing inside the womb.”

“That sounds…extremely gross,” Catra deadpanned. “Who would want to do that?”

“Eh, you’d be surprised,” Glimmer shrugged. 

“Is that the only way to make kids?” Catra asked. 

“Two people with penises and two people with wombs would not be able to produce children between them. They can still adopt children or have someone else help them with the process.”

Catra looked away. “So... since I have a womb, and Adora has a penis, then…she can potentially get me pregnant?”

“If that’s the case, then yes, it’s possible.” 

“Neither of us are anywhere near ready to have kids,” Catra said, tail bushing up in anxiety. 

Glimmer grasped Catra’s hand. “Hey, relax. There’s really only one way you can get pregnant. Remember how I said that if Adora reaches her climax, she will ejaculate white fluid? Well, that fluid is full of sperm, which can enter the womb and get you pregnant. The only way for that to happen is if Adora has an orgasm while she’s…you know, inside you.”

Catra’s face turned crimson. “So…what you’re saying is, if we don’t want to get pregnant, but still want to have fun with each other, she just has to avoid coming inside me.”

“Exactly.” 

***

“Okay…this is…a lot,” Adora breathed out. A thousand signals were going off in her brain – excitement, anxiety, giddiness, fear, all blending together into one mess of emotions. 

Bow seemed to detect her unease. “I know this is a ton of information that I just threw at you. The most important thing is that both you and Catra feel comfortable with what you’re doing at all times. Go at your own pace, and don’t forget to communicate every step of the way.” 

“I just don’t even know where to begin!” Adora stood up and started pacing around the room. “Love is already so complicated. I didn’t realize there was another entire dimension to it.  
There’s so much I don’t know! What if I can’t make Catra happy?” 

Bow stood up as well, placing comforting hands on Adora’s shoulders. “Adora, take it easy. Catra loves you. And she’s just as inexperienced as you are. Otherwise Glimmer wouldn’t be having the same talk with her right this moment.” Bow smiled encouragingly. “Think of this as another adventure that you get to take with Catra, just the two of you. You’ll explore it all together. Just make sure to have a chat with her, so you’re both on the same page.” 

Adora’s muscles relaxed. “Thanks, Bow.” 

“And…” Bow winked. “Remember that the more you practice, the better you’ll get.” 

***  
***

“So, how did your chat with Glimmer go?” Adora asked. She and Catra had taken turns showering before settling in for bed. 

“Eh, it was…interesting. I’m guessing you and Bow had a similar conversation?”

“Yeah. It’s all so new and confusing.” 

Adora sat on the edge of the bed, facing the window. Catra crawled behind her, wrapping her arms around Adora’s chest. “I can almost hear all your thoughts, you know.” She rested her chin on Adora’s shoulder, letting out soothing purrs. “Just relax. We’re in this together.”

Adora let out a light laugh, covering Catra’s arms with her own. “Thanks. I’m just afraid of messing up, you know?” 

“Honestly? You probably will.” 

Adora scowled, playfully shoving Catra away. “You’re such a brat.”

Catra laughed. “But hey, I’m going to mess up too.”

Adora’s eyes softened. “We’ll just mess up together.” 

They moved in for a kiss. Their lips touched gently at first, but then Catra snaked her fingers behind Adora’s neck and pressed her closer. Their lips moved more insistently, breaths mixing. Heat crawled down Adora’s chest. Electricity slithered down her spine. 

“You know,” Catra murmured between kisses. “Now might a good time to start practicing.” 

Adora had a response on her tongue until Catra kissed it away. “Yeah, sure,” was all she could get out. She pulled Catra close, the two of them falling back against the pillows. Their bodies pressed close. Wearing nothing but sleep shirts and shorts, their warmth blended together as one. 

Catra’s arms slipped under Adora, wrapping around her back and massaging the muscles there. Adora pulled Catra close by her waist. Catra moved from Adora’s lips and pressed kisses on her cheek, up her jaw. 

The whimper that Adora let out made Catra shiver. She hooked her leg over Adora’s, tangling them up even more. Adora’s thigh slipped right between her legs, making her core ache with need. She clenched her legs against Adora’s thigh, struggling to find friction. 

“Catra?” Adora’s voice trembled. 

Catra paused. She stopped her movements and looked into Adora’s face. Her ears flattened with slight embarrassment. 

“Catra,” Adora said again. Her soft hands brushed the fur on Catra’s neck, soothing her. 

Catra didn’t know why she suddenly felt shy. She certainly had no issues the other day when she and Adora had inadvertently brought each other to climax. But now, knowing exactly what they were doing, and how intimate it was…

“What do you need?” Adora asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her hot breath tickled Catra’s lips. 

“I…” Catra swallowed, finally looking into Adora’s face. The blonde’s eyes held only fondness that dissolved Catra’s insecurities. “I want you to touch me.” 

“Where?” Adora breathed. 

Catra could see the eagerness spring into the blonde’s eyes, could feel the energy that radiated from her body. Catra reached up to lace her fingers with Adora’s. She brought their intertwined hands down before placing Adora’s hands at the front of her shorts. “Here.” 

Adora fingers shook as she pushed her palm against Catra. Catra’s hips twitched forward, seeking Adora’s touch. Emboldened, Adora pressed ahead, rubbing up and down. 

Despite her girlfriend’s unsure and clumsy movements, Catra found herself enjoying the contact. She nuzzled into the crook of Adora’s neck, seeing an anchor to ground her through all these new, intense sensations. One of her hands got lost in Adora’s hair, the other hand tightly clutched Adora’s back. 

Adora’s fingers toyed with Catra’s waistband. Her fingertips slipped just slightly underneath, feeling the hot skin there. “Is it okay if I…?”

Yes, Catra’s heart called out. But something stopped her. A block in her brain. She released her hold on Adora enough to pull back, putting some space in between them. 

Adora sensed Catra’s uncertainty and pulled her hand away as well. 

A small flicker of panic zipped through Catra’s chest. She wanted to grab Adora’s hand, to pull her back close, to keep her from slipping away. Adora had been so stressed earlier about pleasing Catra, but…what if Catra couldn’t satisfy Adora?

“Adora, I…”

A tender palm cupped her cheek and urged her to look upward. Adora was watching her with nothing but tenderness and patience. No judgement, no frustration. 

But Adora…Adora wanted her so much. Catra could tell from Adora’s eyes, full of heat and love. How could she say no to the person dearest to her? Something in Catra’s mind held her back. She had never done anything like this before. She just learned about intimacy, and the thought of it thrilled and terrified her. She had given her whole heart to Adora, but her body…

“Hey, no rush,” Adora said. Her palm stayed on Catra’s face, caressing lightly. “I was just asking because I thought that’s what you wanted me to do. Well, to be completely honest, I also wanted to…well, it doesn’t matter what I want,” Adora began to stammer. 

Despite her previous apprehension, Catra chuckled. She pecked Adora on the nose. “It’s okay, I know what you mean. And…I want to do these things with you as well. But maybe at a slower pace?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I don’t know why this is such a big deal,” Catra muttered. She bared herself emotionally to Adora but taking the final step of letting Adora see every physical aspect of her? It wasn’t that Catra was insecure or ashamed of her body. But she had always felt a need to grasp for control in her life, and the way Adora was making her body feel – it was like she was unraveling. 

“This is a big deal,” Adora affirmed. “This is stuff you only do with someone you really love and trust.” 

“I do love and trust you though.” Catra gripped Adora tightly, almost begging her to see that she was telling the truth. She couldn’t bear to hurt Adora’s feelings. 

“I know, Catra,” Adora said, pressing her lips against Catra’s temple. “That’s why we’ll go as slow as needed, and to take our time.” She smiled. “So…what do you want to do?” 

“I still want you to touch me, if you’d like,” Catra shifted closer. “But I’d rather stay covered for now.” 

“That sounds perfect.” 

Adora kissed Catra slowly while bringing her hand back between Catra’s legs. A slight dampness was apparent even through her underwear and shorts. Her thumb brushed against a spot that made Catra’s hips jerk. 

“Holy shit,” Catra mumbled. “Do that again.” 

Adora pressed against the same spot, feeling a firm nub there. 

“Ah! It’s so sensitive there. Maybe go a little higher?”

“Sorry,” Adora whispered. She eased up her touch, using the pads of her fingertips to rub gently. 

Catra began purring, her hips pushing against Adora’s hand, seeking more. 

“Mhm, that feels great,” Catra breathed. 

Encouraged, Adora sped up her movements, watching Catra with wide eyes. She had never seen Catra like this before. Her girlfriend’s eyes were squeezed shut, her head thrown back.   
The waves of bliss flowing through Catra were so powerful her eyes fluttered shut. She gripped onto Adora’s arms, feeling them flex as her girlfriend caressed her. 

Once in a while Adora would hit…something that made her entire body seize up. A surge of intensity mounted deep inside Catra before spilling over. Her hips twitched. Her body stiffened. Ecstasy overtook her. The feeling was familiar and yet more intense. She clutched Adora for dear life, letting her loved one anchor her through the crests of pleasure. 

Adora’s hand was still working, and Catra quickly grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. “Okay,” she gasped. “I don’t think I can take any more.” She laced their fingers together instead. Catra relaxed into the pillows, her body slack after reaching her peak. 

Adora watched her silently, reverently. Catra’s eyes were half-lidded. She purred contently. Adora didn’t want to disturb that peace. She lay there on the bed, propped up on an elbow, torn between satisfaction at her handiwork and her own unbearable ache for release. She didn’t know why she was shaking so much. After pleasuring Catra, Adora’s entire body felt like it was alight. Something inside her was burning, making her nerves frazzled and her breathing rapid. It was as if a tsunami of energy had built up inside her, crested, and had nowhere to go. 

And damn, her shorts were so, so tight. 

Catra lazily turned her head, fixing her glowing eyes upon Adora. One glance and she sensed her girlfriend’s plight. Adora’s face, chest, arms, and legs were rosy. She was breathing shallowly, her pupils blown. 

Catra’s lethargy gave way to excitement. “Your turn.”

Adora didn’t have time to react before Catra shot up with energy. She clambered on top of Adora, pinning her down to the bed. Catra gave her aroused girlfriend a deep kiss which Adora eagerly returned. 

Catra’s hand drifted downward, trailing her nails across Adora’s stomach. She rested her palms there before moving down again and pausing right above the bulge in Adora’s shorts. She heard Adora’s breath catch in her throat, could feel the fabric of Adora’s shorts stretch even further. 

“May I?” Catra whispered into Adora’s ear. 

“Yes.” 

Catra slowly moved a finger down, tracing the outline before cupping the bulge. 

Adora squirmed. She could feel Catra’s palm on her most sensitive part. Her brain filled with a fog of want, and her hips thrust up lightly. 

Catra became bolder, rubbing her hand up and down. She remembered their adventure a couple of days ago, when she had made Adora come from rubbing with her hip. Surely, she could do the same with her hands. She took three fingers and stroked along the length of Adora’s hardness, making her gasp. 

“How does that feel?” Catra asked. 

“It…mhm! It feels really good,” Adora panted. 

Something about the pure want in Adora’s voice made Catra wrap her entire hand around the shaft through the fabric. She stroked more vigorously, while leaning down to nibble at Adora’s neck. Adora writhed against her. Catra could feel the blunt ends of Adora’s nails digging into her back. 

Suddenly, Adora gripped Catra’s wrist, halting her movements. “Wait!”

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“Um…” the blonde bit her lip. “It’s just…I’ve already showered. And if you keep going, I think I might make another mess.” 

Catra’s eyes filled with amusement and adoration. She let out a satisfied purr. “If you’re so worried about a mess, is it okay if I take it out?” 

Adora stopped breathing for a moment. 

Catra took that hesitation as insecurity. “It’s okay if you’re not comfortable.” 

“No, no,” Adora found her words. She sat up on the bed. “I would love that, actually.” Her heart pounded so hard she could feel pulsing in her temples. Catra was about to see every single part of her, and the thought of it made her body shake with anticipation. 

“Alright,” Catra grinned. “Let me know if anything we do bothers you.” She gripped the waistband of Adora’s shorts, pulling it up and over her womanhood. 

Adora felt herself exposed to the cool room air, felt Catra’s low gaze. Catra’s nails pressed into Adora’s thighs, sending shivers deep into her body. But then Catra stilled, not moving or saying anything for what felt like an eternity. 

“Uh…Catra?” Adora gasped. 

Catra eyes snapped up to look at her. “Sorry. I was just…examining the goods, that’s all.” 

How can she be so comfortable being naked in front of me like this? Catra thought. Adora was so willing to bare herself without any hesitation at all. She looked at Catra with such earnestness and trust that it made Catra’s heart throb. It made her want to wrap her arms around Adora and never let her go. 

Adora chuckled. “What do you think?” She tried to sound confident, but embarrassment was creeping up her spine, making her want to cover herself up. 

“Well,” Catra drawled. “I’m not sure. It’s not like I have a lot of other cocks to compare yours to.” 

Adora fidgeted, and a pang of guilt pierced Catra’s chest. Her natural tendency for sarcasm and snark sometimes takes over as a defense mechanism. In this moment, she was overwhelmed with a deluge of emotions from getting to see Adora this way. It wasn’t fair to make Adora feel insecure, especially when Catra had been just the same way a few minutes earlier. 

Catra fondly rolled her eyes. “I think you’re beautiful, you dork.” She cupped Adora’s face, kissing away her anxiety. 

“Thanks.” 

Catra gave Adora’s cock a squeeze. “…And very sexy too.” 

“Ow,” Adora winced. “That’s a bit too hard.” 

Catra instantly released her. “Sorry.” 

“That’s okay,” Adora smiled. “Maybe you can try out whatever you want, and I’ll tell you what feels good?”

“Sure.” Catra gave her girlfriend another peck on the lips before sitting back and gently wrapping her fingers around the shaft again. It was warm and firm as she slid her hands up and down. 

“Yeah,” Adora breathed. “Just like that.” 

It felt little weird to be rubbing this thing between Adora’s legs. But Catra supposed it didn’t really matter if it made Adora feel good. And seeing the look of pleasure on her girlfriend’s face spurred on Catra’s movements. Adora’s loose hair framed her bright face, and Catra used her free hand to brush a few locks that were stuck to her cheek. Adora leaned into her touch, bringing up her own hand to cover Catra’s. 

Catra experimentally brushed her thumb against the tip of Adora’s cock. A clear, viscous liquid was pooling there. She spread it around with her finger and could feel Adora shaking beneath her. 

“Oh…” Adora gasped. “Keep doing that.” 

Part of Catra wanted to tease Adora for sounding so desperate at the moment. But something about Adora’s shining eyes and warm touch urged Catra to happily comply, using the fluid as lubricant to caress Adora’s cock. She made sure to rub the head after each stroke and was rewarded with Adora’s whimpers of pleasure. 

Adora was in absolute bliss. Her arousal quickly peaked, and she could feel something hot and tight coiling in her abdomen. It was the same feeling she got last time before spilling. “Catra,” she groaned. “I can feel it coming. Please don’t stop.” 

A few more swipes to the tip and something burst against Catra’s thumb. She continued to stroke as spurts of fluid shot out, lathering her hands and Adora’s womanhood in slick. Adora was moaning, thrusting her hips up against Catra. It was one of the most erotic things Catra had ever seen. 

Once she rode out her high, Adora fell back heavily against the bed. Catra wiped her hands on the sheets, then used another part to clean Adora off. “So much for not making a mess,” she smirked. 

Adora was too breathless to reply. She grabbed Catra’s wrist and pull her down, kissing her hard. Catra melted into Adora’s soft lips, kissing her back passionately. 

She broke apart after a few seconds to breathe. “Alright, alright, you’re welcome.” 

Adora’s glazed, happy expression tugged at Catra’s heart. She cupped Adora’s cheek, kissing her again. 

They lay there in silence until Catra squirmed, realizing her underwear was still damp from earlier. “Uh…I’ll be right back.” She excused herself to quickly change into fresh clothing. When she returned, Adora had put her underwear and shorts back on, and was straightening out the bed for them to sleep. Typical Adora…always had to be organized and neat. 

“How are you feeling?” Adora asked. 

“Pretty alright,” Catra leapt into bed, instantly wrinkling Adora’s handiwork. She poked playfully at Adora’s pout. “What? We’re just going to be sleeping anyway. You know, I never understood the point of making beds.”

“Is that why you always wanted to sleep with me?” Adora smirked. “So you wouldn’t have to worry about making your own bed?” 

Catra scowled, sensing the trap. “Sure, that’s the reason.” 

“Are you sure it’s not because you find me incredibly irresistible?” Adora’s arm looped around Catra, roping them together. 

“Ugh, keep this up and I’m never touching you again.” Catra’s words were biting, but she snuggled cozily against Adora’s body. 

Adora buried her face in Catra’s hair, relaxing into the embrace. “Hey,” her voice was soft. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, dummy.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be it for now, although I may revisit this fic in the future...thanks everyone for reading, and please drop a comment down below :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I would appreciate if you take time to drop a comment below :D


End file.
